Squirrel
Squirrel is a squirrel who appears in the books and the TV series. He is the elected leader of the group of squirrels that travel from Farthing Wood to White Deer Park. Squirrel travels with Mrs Squirrel in the TV series, but no mate is ever specifically mentioned during any of the books. Although he is a grey squirrel in the TV series, it is unspecified which species of squirrel he is in the books he dies of natural causes in the books but appears to die from a hurricane with his mate in the TV series. Books The Animals of Farthing Wood After the animals agree to travel to White Deer Park, Squirrel is elected by the other squirrels to be their representative in discussions along the way. Throughout the journey Squirrel is very vocal that the squirrels are not used to travelling and sleeping at ground level, but he is told that they must sacrifice their usual habits for the benefit of the group. When Mrs Hare states that the animals could live comfortably at the quarry, Squirrel disagrees because of the lack of trees and insists that they should finish the journey. Squirrel plays a relatively minor role for most of the journey and arrives safely at White Deer Park with the majority of the other animals. In the Grip of Winter Squirrel is able to survive the animals' first winter in White Deer Park, but the squirrel group as a whole suffers huge losses. When spring starts to arrive he and Fieldmouse tell Whistler that he no longer needs to collect food from the town, outnumbering Vole who is not so sure that the food will not be required. Fox's Feud Squirrel attends the meeting to discuss the problems the animals are having with some of the park's inhabitants, and later joins the group that follows Fox and his family into Scarface's territory to look for Bold. Later he goes to Fox's earth to inform him that one of the squirrels has been killed by Scarface and, despite this loss, he joins in the celebration when Scarface is finally killed by Adder. The Siege of White Deer Park Squirrel is present during the animals' meeting to discuss whether there is a creature terrifying the park's inhabitants, and appears on various other occasions during the spring. After Tawny Owl's conversation with The Beast, Squirrel is the first to find him and ask him what happened. When the Beast kills several animals in Farthing Wood territory, Squirrel is terrified and moves his family away from the area, but he moves them back when the cat leaves White Deer Park. This is Squirrel's final appearance in the book series as he has passed away by the start of In the Path of the Storm. Appearances Books *''The Animals of Farthing Wood'' *''In the Grip of Winter'' *''Fox's Feud'' *''The Siege of White Deer Park'' TV series *Series 1 *Series 2 *Series 3 (unconfirmed) Category:Book characters Category:TV characters Category:Squirrels Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased characters